Lost Planet 2 Factions
The Rounders A military force composed of former Snow Pirates and Mercenaries likey led by Luka and Wayne (Central Command). They travel in small, exclusive groups. Includes the Mercenaries (playable in Episode 1) and Waysiders (playable in Episode 3). The Fight Junkies Aggressive Pirates who are more reliant on random violence than other factions. Includes the Jungle Pirates, the Sandraiders, and the Vagabundos (playable in Episode 5). Carpet Baggers A wealthier faction with an entire city establshed on the coast.They are first seen in episode 2 as the enemy faction. In multiplayer, they are part of the Snow Pirate Elites faction. Vagabundos A desert dweling faction that relies on assaulting and raiding routes through the wasteland to survive.They are first seen in episode 5 as the playable faction. Snow Pirates Elite The Snow Pirates return, with some improved gear and the same menacing gasmask. They are composed of the Crimson Pirates, the Hunters, the Sea Dogs, the Mountain Pirates, the Carpetbaggers, and the Bug Ranchers. Sandraiders It is assumed that they are probably a derived version of the Vagabundos with a different goal, though this is never explained. They are first seen in episode 3 as an enemy faction. In multiplayer, they are grouped with the Fight Junkies. Bug Ranchers Bug Ranchers are a group of pirates who have been able to capture and ride Akrid, even being able to go as far as to craft weaponry onto them. Not a playable faction in campaign mode, but can be used for multiplayer character models as part of the Snow Pirate Elites faction. They seem to be affiliated with NEVEC, as thay are found guarding NEVEC's underwater base in the campaign. Ex-NEVEC A group of former employess of NEVEC. They are also the primary governing body of E.D.N. III. They believe that the organization is trying to awaken the Over-G Akrid, in order to harvest Thermal Energy, leaving the planet to freeze and die. While supporting NEVEC's orginal goal of bringing order to the planet, they want to stop NEVEC from freezing it over again. They are playable in episode 4 and 6. New NEVEC NEVEC, more formally known as NEOVENUS Construction, is a military group, currently aiming to, allegedly, prevent the awakening of an Over-G Akrid. Due to the fall of the original NEVEC they have lost control of major parts of the planet. However dispite the fact that the Ex-NEVEC is the goverment of the planet, the NEVEC employees that remained loyal to Commander Isenberg's goals still had enough power to govern the Northern half of the planet and thier numbers in troops and VS technology are very equal to the general goverment's forces. The awakening of this supermassive Akrid would cause a huge explosion of Thermal Energy that would re-freeze the planet. They have constructed a massive satellite cannon called "NEOS".They are first seen in episode 2 as the playable faction. It is speculated by Ex-NEVEC that New NEVEC aims to allow the Over-G to reach its final form, causing a planet-freezing explosion of thermal energy, which NEVEC would harvest, then leaving the planet to die. Femme Fatales A faction consisting of female members of various groups. They only appear in multiplayer, and in the final boss fight, as AI team-mates. Category:Lost Planet 2 Category:Lost Planet 2 Characters